Mistakes We Knew We Were Making
by x Conspiracy x
Summary: Marissa has jumped head first into a relationship she doesn’t know how to handle- a relationship with a girl. How will Julie react to this new leap of faith? MarissaAlex


**Mistakes We Knew We Were Making**

**Chapter 1: She Will Be Loved**

**Summary: Marissa has jumped head first into a relationship she doesn't know how to handle- a relationship with a girl. How will Julie react to _this _new leap of faith? MarissaAlex **

**Rating: PG-13 … because I never know how bad it will get…**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own The OC or anything of that nature… sorry to disappoint you- and to disappoint myself ):**

**A/N: Well… this is an Alex/Marissa story- my first! So… help me as much as possible with this, all of you experienced writers ;-) … well, it starts right after Marissa tells Julie (spoilers possibly for tomorrow's episode…) yeah, so Julie just found out… oh, credit to the _lovely _Straylight Run for the title of my fic… I don't know if it really has any relation to the fic or not … yet… so far it doesn't … but who knows right ;-) … okay, leave me some lovin'! (: **

* * *

_"I don't mind spending every day out on your corner in the pouring rain. Look for the girl with the broken smile, ask her if she wants to stay awhile and she will be loved…" _

_**She Will Be Loved; **Maroon 5 _

* * *

"She's not my girl that's a friend, she's my **girl**friend…" Marissa's words were still trying to make their way through Julie's mind. The words her daughter just said were incomprehensible. There was no way that Marissa was dating… another _girl._ Her mouth dropped open in shock as the words finally seemed to make an impact on her brain.

Moving her mouth up and down a few times to regain control of them, she motioned to speak, but then realized Marissa was gone. Julie looked around, slightly, still a bit dumbfounded by the news she had just received. After a minute or so, it had all finally sunk in. Her daughter was** dating **another girl- _dating a girl_. Anger and confusion shot through Julie's body as it all registered. Quickly she turned on her heel and trudged through the house after Marissa- who was now digging through her purse by the front door.

"So I see you've finally moved," she quipped finally finding her keys and pulling them victoriously out of her purse. "I'm going to go find Alex- that is, if you haven't chased her off with all of your crazy _punk _talk. I mean, seriously, 'rock on'?" She mocked, raising her eyebrow at the phrase Julie used to bid farewell to Alex just minutes earlier.

Rolling her eyes Marissa turned to open the door, but was stopped short by a hand clenching her wrist. Looking down, Marissa saw and felt her mother's fierce claws digging sharply into her frail wrist. She pulled her arm slightly, in an effort to make Julie release the death grip. It was clear, though, that she wasn't letting go any time soon.

"Mom, I kind of have to _leave_ and am incapable of doing so with the death grip, there," she said, still surprisingly calm. She tugged again, but to no avail; Julie's grip was stronger than before.

"You will _not _leave this house to go see that- that- _girl_," Julie sputtered, her mind swirling in circles from all of this. She didn't think it was possible for Marissa to find someone even worse than DJ and Ryan had been. She noted never to underestimate her daughter again.

"Three minutes ago you were happy that she was my friend. You even said she was _nice_," Marissa fired, now a bit angry. She knew her mother would react like this, though – she always did when it came to the people she was dating.

"That was before she was your- your-"she could barely bring herself to say the words. Finally, after seconds of stuttering the word _'your' _she managed to let the word slip out in a whisper, "_girlfriend."_

Marissa grinned. She liked Alex a _whole _lot and her mother's impudence wasn't going to stop her from seeing the girl. It was actually quite amusing that she had finally managed to find someone that her mother liked less than her last few _boy_friends. That was just a plus in the whole arrangement though.

"But she's still the same person," Marissa sighed, rolling her eyes. She had this all planned out, knowing almost everything her mother would throw at her. "The same person you liked mere moments ago. So will you please let me go so I can go see my **_girl_**_friend_." She stressed the word out of spite, cracking another grin at her mother's furious looks.

"But you're dating her now and that- that is just wrong, Marissa," she let go of her wrist, shaking her head and turning her back. Marissa furrowed her brown - she hadn't expected this one. "You know, I thought you couldn't get _any _worse than the boy from _Chino_. But then you proved me wrong. Next I thought you couldn't do any worse than the _yard guy_. But alas, Marissa, you have proven me wrong again. I've come to think that you don't really _like _any of these people- you just like making my life Hell," she scoffed, resting slightly on a table and crossing her arms. "So why don't you just skip the drama and dump miss tattooed dropout before we have to ruin the lives of the remaining sane people in Newport."

Marissa's jaw dropped. This is not what she had expected. Had her mother actually gone _insane?_ She expected the screaming, yelling, threatening, fighting but… this? No, Marissa didn't have a speech ready for this one. Finally, after a few moments of silence, she found the words to reply to this rant…

"You know nothing about what I _like _and dislike. And **Mother**, I _really _like Alex. Don't flatter yourself by thinking that I would even bother thinking about what you'll think of the people I'm dating. Because believe me, _Mother,_ you are the farthest thing from my mind," Marissa yelled back. Walking across the large entry to the Nichol mansion to where her mother was leaning against the table.

"Brava, Marissa, Brava. You should be up for an Academy Award- you're acting is brilliant. You could not _possibly _feel anything for that _girl_. I can see feelings for _Ryan_- who was, indeed, a boy. But for this girl- it's probably just some scheme to make me angry again," Julie applauded.

"I love her," the words came spewing out of Marissa's mouth before she could even allow them to register in her head. Had she just said she was in love with a _girl _that she had only been dating for less than a month? Before she could comprehend those thoughts, she continued, "and you may think that this is just to make you _angry- _you can think that _all _you want. But the truth is, Alex is my girlfriend and I- I love her."

And with those last words, she grabbed her purse from the table by the door and stormed out. Tears welled in her eyes as she ran down to her red Mustang. She didn't know why she was crying now- she always fought with her mother, it was nothing new. Maybe it was the rain or maybe it was-

"Shit!" she screamed as she dug through her purse, realizing she had left the keys inside. She stepped out of the car to see Julie standing in the doorway, dangling the keys from her finger.

"If you _think _you're going to use the car that _I _bought for you to go see _that girl, _think again, Marissa," Julie cackled in the doorway. "Find another way there."

Glaring at her mother with pure hatred, she picked up her purse and slammed the car door. Without another word, she took off running down the driveway. The Bait Shop was only a mile or so away- she could make it there fairly quickly...

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Like it? Hate it? Feedback is adored. **


End file.
